


Annoying Amateurs

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam come across two Englishmen during a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Amateurs

Dean Winchester had no patience for amateurs screwing up his hunts. Especially uninformed know-it-all stuck up assholes who thought that just because they were British they knew better than people who had been solving problems like these most of their lives.

"We need to burn it," Dean insisted, gesturing with his shotgun at the old book the moron was holding onto and refusing to let go of.

"As I said before, what you are suggesting is preposterous. Even if I believed the perpetrator is a ghost, which I do not, this is a previously unknown signed first edition. Do you have any idea of the-"

"Won't matter much if we're all dead," Sam said. "Look, you saw the... the perpetrator disappear when we shot it. It's a ghost all right, what else could do that? Now, it almost killed you and it's already knocked out your friend. We have to take it out and in order to make it move on we need to sever its connection to the here and now and it's looking like the only way to do that is to burn the book."

"What utter nonsense. Why should I accept you at your word? You could be escaped mental patients for all I know. There is simply no way I am going to be complicit in-"

"Look, I don't care if you think I'm an absolute nut job- I am burning that book and I'll shoot you if I have to." Dean cocked the gun; it echoed loudly in the abandoned warehouse.

"Please." Sam stepped closer, his puppy dog eyes and soft, pleading tone aimed at the other man. "It may just be loaded with rock salt, but trust me, it'll still hurt to get hit with it."

"Stings like a bitch," Dean agreed. "But it'll distract you long enough for us to grab that book and burn it, so I have no problems with shooting your ass."

"You will do no such thing, it is utterly impr-" but he broke off in the middle of speaking as the ghost came through the wall directly in front of him. The second his attention wavered Dean sprung forward, elbowing him hard enough to cause him to loosen his hold on the book which Dean grabbed and tossed to Sam.

Sam snatched the book out of the air, threw it into a metal wastepaper basket and salted and burned it. The ghost disappeared instantly.

"Finally," Dean muttered. The British guy was standing there, frozen, staring at the space where the ghost had been. "He's gone. Destroying the book ganked him, just like we said it would."

The guy on the floor groaned. "Sh'rl'ck?"

"Yeah, have fun explaining that." Dean snorted. "Come on, Sam, let's blow this joint."

Sam hesitated. "Need us to call an ambulance?" he asked as he dug in his pocket for his phone.

Kneeling by his friend, the man shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. He appears to be coming around."

"Then we're out of here." Dean grabbed the duffle of supplies they'd dropped when the ghost first attacked and headed out the door.

"Um, welcome to America," Sam said right before he turned and followed Dean. "Enjoy your stay."

"Enjoy your stay, Sam? Really?"

"A little politeness never hurt, Dean."

Dean shook his head as he headed to the car. "Enjoy your stay," he repeated. "You are such a girl. Get in, little miss congeniality, I need a beer."


End file.
